


The Dance

by Mylari



Series: Bradbury Prompts [3]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun gets a surprise visit on a rainy weeknight.</p><p>Written in response to the gatchamania Bradbury Jar prompt #212 (song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Jun looked around the empty restaurant and sighed softly. It was a rainy weeknight, so the lack of customers wasn't really a surprise. Still, she's hoped for more, thought that at the very least her teammates would be there hoping to talk her into feeding them like so many other nights. But she was alone, even Jinpei had managed to sneak out when her back was turned. She looked up at the clock on the wall, just barely past 8 o'clock and gave the counter another swipe with the damp rag in her hand.

Turning, she made her way into the kitchen only to stop short when the first strains of a song started drifting out of the jukebox. She frowned, knowing that the machine would only play when someone put coins into the slot. But who could have done it? The restaurant was empty just a moment ago and she hadn't heard the door open. She slowly reached down, unzipped the pocket on her thigh and turned, ready to reach for her yo-yo in the blink of an eye.

She listened for a moment, but the only sounds were her own breathing and the soft music hanging in the air. Jun remained still, counted to five in her head, before turning quickly to face the intruder, her yo-yo clasped in her hand and ready to throw. She stopped short, a small squeak issuing from her throat as she let her hand fall limply to her side.

"Ken! What are you doing here? I didn't think anyone was going to drop by tonight. I was just getting ready to close up due to lack of business; I didn't even hear you come in."

Ken smirked and raised one eyebrow as he met her gaze. "Well, I _am_ the white shadow who slips in unseen, right? The unheard part is implied," he said with a laugh, smiling as she giggled in response.

The music continued to play softly in the background, a slow romantic ballad that she hadn't realized was even an option. He walked toward her, closing the distance in a few broad steps, taking her hand in his, and resting his other on the curve of her waist. She just blinked as he began to sway with the music, humming quietly beneath his breath.

"Ken? What are you doing?"

"I _thought_ I was dancing with you."

"Oh," she whispered, allowing him to draw her closer until their bodies were pressed together. "Oh, the door. What if a customer comes in?"

"No one will. I locked it and turned the sign to closed. I didn't want to be interrupted or I might lose my nerve."

"Ken, what are you talking about? What's gotten into you? Have you been drinking?"

"You tell me," he breathed before leaning forward and kissing her.

There was no hint of alcohol on his breath, but in that moment she no longer cared. Maybe rainy weeknights had their purpose after all.


End file.
